Blood
by Connie Welsh
Summary: Blood, the one thing that Draco Malfoy cannot live without literally. Vampirism is his life after the final battle, and he’s bringing Hermione along for the ride.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Anne Rice material mentioned in the following story. The lyrics (in italics) between some of the paragraphs aren't mine either, they're Evanescence's.

Summery: Blood, the one thing that Draco Malfoy cannot live without- literally. Vampirism is his life after the final battle, and he's bringing Hermione along for the ride.

**A/N: I change my mind. This will remain a one part one-shot, and I'll make the sequel a kind of "unofficial" Part II. Sorry if I annoy you, I don't mean to. By the way, I'll post the "winners" of my little competition and specific responses to reviews to _Blood_ with the sequel.**

Blood. The fluid of life, the red water that keeps the body alive.

Blood. The one and only thing that I cannot live without.

_"Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused,_

_Now that you've decided to stay,_

_We'll remain together."_

Poor creature. Losing Potter and Weasley in the final battle destroyed her. Hell, it destroyed a lot of people, including me. I lost little compared to most, but it just so happened to be the things that I loved most. My parents, my friends, and my girlfriend, Pansy. But Hermione, she lost far more than I. She lost her family, her friends, her hope, her innocence, her very reasons for living… and I still don't know how she's held up this long after losing so much.

No… I do know why. She strong, she's determined, and she's empty. That's why I chose her. That's why, that night, I didn't take the first drunk that wandered into my path coming home from the Hog's Head, nor the exhausted traveler on their way to the Three Broomsticks for the night. No, no petty souls _that_ night. That night, I took an innocent, the first and only innocent I had ever taken. A beautiful young woman who could not see in the darkness, as I can.

She came slowly down the deserted street, coming from the bookshop where she works. Funny, she lost everything but her love for books. Fortunately for me, she did the late shift of counting the money and restocking the shelves, so Hogsmeade was empty of people. Perfect, no one to come to her rescue.

"Come now Hermione," I thought, "just a few yards closer… NOW!"

I pounced, to quickly for her to see until I was already pulling her back into the shadows. She screamed against my hand, which was closed tightly and wisely over her mouth.

_"You can't abandon me,_

_You belong to me."_

Pushing her quickly and roughly against the wall, I bit deeply into her neck and she struggled against me, beating her clenched fists against my back and head as the first gush of her blood entered my mouth.

_"Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself, only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

Surrender." 

Oh God! Visions flashed through my mind as I drank, visions I never wanted to remember again with such clarity. The final battle… bodies, blood, death. My parent's bodies, my father's arms closed around my mother, protecting her. Ginny, weeping over her brother's dead body as Longbottom tried to comfort her, though he's crying too. Death Eaters, Aurors, students… all either dead, injured, or scared forever by the trauma they'd just been through. And Potter and the Dark Lord in the center of it all, Hermione crying as she held Potter tightly to her. He's dying, he's telling her how much she means to him, and how much he's going to miss her. She's weeping, telling him to hold on, that if he can destroy Voldemort, he can get through this. But in her heart she knew I think. She knew that he was tired of fighting, tired of trying to escape hell only to burn into ruin and sorrow. He knew that he could find peace in death.

She fought even harder as the memories consumed us both and even in the ecstasy of the feeding I felt the blood tears running down my face as we were forced to remember our most powerful memories through our bond.

But I couldn't hold on anymore! I couldn't take her pain coursing through me like liquid fire, burning and reopening the wounds in my soul so desperately trying to heal. I released her, crying out into the cold December night as she wrenched herself from my grasp, trying to run away. I'd drained her too much for her to get far though. She quickly lost strength, stumbling blindly in the dark and I followed, catching her around the middle and forcing her against the wall once more.

"Darling, there's no sense in running, 

_You know I will find you._

_Everything in perfect now,_

_We can live forever."_

_Finish it!_ My mind screamed, my fangs sinking into her neck again as she released a strangled cry, giving a last desperate fight against my preternatural strength; but slowly she stopped struggling as her heartbeat pounded dangerously slow in my ears and she accepted that there was no escaping her fate.

I pulled away now, panting for a moment in the swoon as I pressed my bloodstained lips to her ear and whispered, "Do you still desire death Sorrowful One? Or have you tasted it enough?"

She was too weak to answer with words, but I could still hear the cry of her soul as it screamed, "No! I want life! Please, don't let me die here!"

I grinned wickedly as I she said precisely the words I wanted to hear.

"Than drink from me, my beauty, and you shall live forever."

I reached up and used my fingernail to cut the jugular vein in my neck, the hot vampiric blood oozing forth from the wound.

_"You can't abandon me,_

_You belong to me."_

"Drink," I ushered softly, cradling her head with one hand and pressing her cool lips to the wound. At the taste of the blood she stirred as the thirst took its first hold on her mortal body. Weakly she licked at the blood, finally clamping her mouth over the cut and drinking hungrily.

"Easy," I grunted in pain, feeling my veins slowly emptying, "Concentrate on my heartbeat."

_"Breathe in and take my life in you,_

_No longer myself only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender."_

I cried out in pain as it felt like my blood vessels were scorching wires being slowly drawn from my body through the cut in my neck, pulling my heart with it as it beat furiously in my chest. I could feel her heart too, beating hardly in her breast against my heart.

I wanted to pull away then, for the pain was great, but no, I wouldn't.

"No, she must be made into perfection, as I was," I told myself determinedly, "It would not be fair of me to stop her now."

Slowly I weakened, falling to my knees, and she came with me, sucking harder on the wound. I felt a sharp pain where my head hit the cobblestone street. I could no longer see, or hear, or think as my heart beat dangerously slow and I fell into darkness.

_"Breathe in and take my life in you,_

_No longer myself only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender."_

To be continued…

A/N: Well? What do you all think? Please leave a review for me and tell me your opinion. Also, I've got a little competition for you. In the story, I hid one Evanescence lyric for you all to find in the dialog, as well as an _Interview With A Vampire_ quote. See if you can find them, and tell me in a review. Sorry, no material prize, just honorary mention when I post the sequel. By the way, feel free to flame me if you don't like my stories, but just know that I'll only use the flames to make Smores, for only constructive criticism is worth taking seriously.


End file.
